G-Veronica Virus
The G-Veronica virus is a virus created by Tomé Laga between 2006 and 2008. Tomé Laga is the only known host. Background History When Tomé Laga joined the B.S.A.A. , he had unlimited access to every known file of Umbrella and it´s creations. Tomé showed special interest in both the G-virus and the t-Veronica virus. He said that both of them were perfect in every aspect except one. The G-virus took control of the host´s mind, creating a monster instead of a super-soldier and the t-Veronica virus took 15 years to adapt. Tomé soon began to research on a possible way to correct this flaws, and apparently one of the ways to do this was to fuse them into one single virus. After recovering samples of each virus, and getting help from Wesker, Tomé began to develope a natural herb mix that would allow the viruses to merge into one. He´s research and experiments lasted nearly 3 years, and he finally developed the mix substance that allowed the creation of the G-Veronica virus. He simpley put both samples together in a virus container and he added the mix, which allowed them to fuse imediatley. Not having any test subject, Tomé infected himself with it, and showed imediate effects. Effects -Tomé didn´t suffer any of the effects that William Birkin did, thanks to the t-Veronica virus complementary effects. -Tomé didn´t suffer any skin-lose, unlike Alexia Ashford on her first form. -Tomé gained super-human strenght, like Birkin. -Tomé gained regenerating powers from both viruses, except thet his are imediate- -Tomé gained the ability of flamable blood, like Alexia, however, due to the regenerating abilities of both viruses, he regenerated his skin imediatley. Mutated Form During Tomé´s last encounter with Chris Redfield´s team, he was injured by several bullet hits, which caused him to mutate. The mutated form had characteristics from both the t-Veronica virus and the G-virus, which made Tomé look like a combination of the mutated William Birkin with the mutated Alexia Ashford. However, the t-Veronica virus kept it´s effects and allowed Tomé to retain intelligence even after mutation and he still had the flamable blood ability. Tomé´s body had drastic changes, he transformed into a creature much similar to the third stage of G, except that his body was on fire. He had grown nearly 3.5 feet more than what he already measured, which ment that know he was nearly 9.0 feet. The only physicall change on his body similar to Alexia´s, was that he´s skin color was grey, like Alexia and he had no tumor-like eyeballs. He attacked in a similar way the third form of Birkin attacked, except that he also attacked with fire when his enemies were at a long distance. The only one to fight Tomé´s mutated form was Josh Stone, before Tomé killed him. Tomé´s mutated form has a deadly strike (this is the one which he killed Josh with) in which, if his enemy is nearby, Tomé uses his two gigantic arms to grab him/her and with his smaller arms, he craushes his/hers skull or torax, similar to the El Gigante in Resident Evil 4 when it grabbed Leon. After a certain time, Tomé transformed back to his human form. Further mutations After Tomé killed Josh, he transformed back to his human form, something that neither tha G-virus nor the t-Veronica virus are able to. Due to this, it´s unkown if he could transfrom into another form, however, it´s believed that he could, because both the G-virus and the t-Veronica virus can. However, also, it´s also believed that he mutated because of damage, similar to tha fifth form of Birkin, not because this was a natural response of the virus. Category:Viral Agents